


The tale of a Soldier and an Artist

by Roead05



Series: The mission to justice (Avengers and co.) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Tried, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roead05/pseuds/Roead05
Summary: Steve Rogers was an Artist while Captain America was a Soldier.





	The tale of a Soldier and an Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> So this is part 2 in my series! It tells about the difference between Steve Rogers and Captain America. One-shot.  
> Hope you like.
> 
> P.s. I am not a huge Steve fan but I tried. I wanted to understand Steve so I did this. Enjoy

A young Artist sat in a garden, drawing flowers and butterflies.

A young Soldier sat in a battlefield, drawing guns and battleplans.

A broken Artist wept for the loss for the friend and brother who had passed, painting in dark colours.

A broken Soldier did everything to avenge his right hand mans death, for a comrade had fallen.

A brave Artist stared at beauty even when he thought he was taking his last breath.

A brave Soldier did what was right, even if it meant everything was lost for him.

A special Artist saw a land of change, even next to the impossible.

A special Soldier saw endless war, because people lost lives.

A heartbroken Artist tried to save his friend, to finally paint a pretty picture again.

A heartbroken Soldier tried to save a man he thought was innocent.

A confused Artist tried to draw a beautiful picture, but it was unclear.

A soldier fought against his own, wondering what he had done.

Moments like these were moments when Steve Rogers wondered who he was. He said he didn't deserve the titles of a Soldier or an Artist, but everyone said he deserved one title and that was a Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and the next one-shot will be about Bruce Banner!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this is so short...It looked longer on paper...


End file.
